Naruto Ultimate Plushie (Re-write)
by ZevTheSkittleDragon
Summary: This is a re-write of my previous story, This is a bit of a silly fic, so there may be some crack in in it (Im assuming that "crack" means comedy) I made this Fic because you see crossovers were Naruto gets amazing powers from bleach etc. But you don't see silly ones like this often. Pairings; NarutoxHarem NarutoxLilo N' Stitch Crossover. Ja Ne!


**Hey Guys! sorry it took so long to get started on this again, I've been looking for an alternate program for Notepad. Which I found in...Wordpad. Yes Seriously. Eventually I gave up and just started using Wordpad because it's sort of useful? Ach.**

**Just a side note guys, I'd like to thank all of you guys for reviewing and your support 3. Also to answer one of my reviewers who asked me in his/her review this;**

**"Not bad could use a few things but again not bad also will the harem include some of the experiments like angel and/or Bonnie" **

**In all honesty, Im not too sure on this point, I was more focused on Naruto and I was thinking about the Harem, More about which girls will be in it etc. Depending on what you guys want, I can keep the Harem small/medium/large. However, Any suggestions you give may be ignored. I don't do this out of Spite, I do it because I see the Story going doing in certain ways, your suggestion may stretch this to breaking length. This doesn't mean I don't appreciate your suggestions! I do love your Suggestions. It shows me that I'm writing a story that you guys genuinely like and want me to improve upon. I really Appreciate them 3**

**Anyway, Chapter 1 of Ultimate Plushie.**

**Naruto/Lilo & Stitch are not mine they belong to their respective Owners. **

**This Chapter is Replacing the previous prologue! Make sure to Read it Properly D:**

Naruto Uzumaki despite what people thought, was quite smart. He understood that most people thought he was the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune in human form, He even knew that the beast was sealed within him. In all honesty It would be hard to not figure it out considering the hate, the glares, the not-so-subtle insults. Then the Mob attacks, The attacks only cemented in his mind that the civilians were retards. After all, no matter what I kid does, How do you justify beating them to near-death and then trying to finish the job?

And So Naruto Uzumaki hid himself, He built walls around his heart and was determined to not allow anything to bother him. His mask was another of these Walls, he became the "**Dobe**" the deadlast of the class that it was so easy to bully yet not really worth it. Something that enhanced this was his Malnutrition, the malnutrition despite being unavoidable and a hindrance to his body was helpful. Who would beat on a malnourished, dumb-as-a-sack-of-rocks, hyper kid who was wearing the most Orange thing since the colour was invented?

There was only one person that Naruto honestly trusted, and that was the Hyuuga Heiress; Hinata Hyuuga. Despite her clan's opinions and anything she'd heard of him, she had a crush on him and from what he could tell it was a huge one. It was nice to know that you were wanted by someone, even if they couldn't bring themselves to say it. Naruto (and his age group) was 7 years old, he had long blonde hair that was almost down to his shoulders already, which of course people attributed to the demon and for once they'd be right. The Kyuubi had made his hair grow longer than most 7 year olds, It was more of his own fault really.

One day he had been muttering to himself about how he'd wanted longer hair and voila! the next morning he had longer hair that grew faster than most childrens, Barring the Hyuuga's of course. Naruto's face wasn't what one would expect, he had ocean blue eyes that seemed to shine no matter what situation he was in. He had 3 whisker marks on each cheek that were a dead give-away of who he was, He hated them because they not only gave him away, they looked ugly; they marred his face. Naruto if he was being honest was a vain person, Not much but he didn't like his whiskers.

The **Abomination **that he was wearing was an extremely almost glow-in-the-dark neon orange jumpsuit. He hated the thing and so did everyone else, it was just so disgustingly bright. What Shinobi wore a bright neon orange jumpsuit? Especially an academy student, the more let's say quirky, a Shinobi's outfit reflected their strength or Intelligence. A powerful Shinobi such as the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya didn't have to give a damn about his appearance, that was because he was one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world and was almost on par with the Kage's.

However someone wearing bright white or something similar that stood out as a Shinobi who didn't have the strength to back it up was an Idiot. Such a choice in clothing could get not only themselves, but their squad killed as well. He had decided that once he became a full fledged gennin that he would drop both his mask, and his horrible jumpsuit.

Personally he had hopes of being on a team with Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Nara Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi. The Reason's for this were quite simple really, They got along well with himself, They wouldn't cause much trouble or insult him, except for Kiba but Kiba was an Inuzuka, they were naturally blunt and somewhat insulting. You had to take what an Inuzuka said with a grain of salt really, The fact that you could return fire on an Inuzuka and they wouldn't care was nice too.

Naruto was currently in his 1st year of the academy and it was October 10th, Many would celebrate their birthday's. Naruto however had learned that such a thing was a Taboo, If he were to go outside on October the 10th it would no doubt result in a mob attacking him. The Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi, while he did his best to help Naruto on the 10th of October couldn't really do much besides station ANBU guards to defend Naruto. The Reason for this was rather simple, He didn't have time. Two of the Three, both Shinobi (not the Clan head Council) and Civilian pushed for all sorts of ridiculous rulings on that day.

One such ruling that Naruto was to be forcibly made a Eunuch, The Clan Heads which made of the Third of the Three councils veto'd this. The Reason being that they saw the child for who he was, Not the demon sealed within, Even the Uchiha stood behind the boy*. Another that Naruto was to be cuffed and thrown into the middle of the village for a village wide flogging, While many of the Shinobi/Civilians loved this Idea, the power of the Village was quite firmly in the corner of the Clan Heads and the Hokage.

Those sort of Rulings were common place around holidays; Christmas especially as most victims of the Fox's attack were forced to think about their families. Naruto despite most of the hate didn't have a such a bad life, He had his ANBU bodyguards who protected him and on rare occasions played with him, Mostly boardgames and the like. They refused to play card games or any games were you had to gamble with the boy after he cleaned out some of the ANBU.

Without the ANBU he still had people who looked out for him; One who he figured out was the ANBU 'Dog', Kakashi Hatake, Son of the White Fang and he himself was an A-rank Shinobi, Anko Mitarashi the '**Snake Mistress**' of Konoha, Kurenai Yuuhi the '**Ice Queen**' of Konoha and Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku. He also had the support of the Clan Heads for whatever their reasoning along with Elder Koharu who was one of the 3rd's Teammates*.

Naruto Uzumaki was inside of his shitty-rundown apartment, currently cleaning out a trio of ANBU; Raven, Turtoise and Tiger. Naruto actually managed to figure out two of their Identities, the Turtoise was Might Gai, a prodigy of Taijutsu that was world re-known. The Raven was Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy and current leading authority on Genjutsu in the Shinobi Elemental Nations.

They were actually playing Monopoly, once Naruto learned the rules of the game he had enjoyed playing it with the ANBU. Because his luck didn't seem to extend to playing Board games they didn't seem to mind playing either. As it was, Might Gai was winning somehow, despite making ridiculous trade offers and making several very risky purchases for an example, he had bought all of the Brown properties. Next was a furious battle for second place between the three other contenders, Naruto had 500 Yen, Itachi had 505 Yen and Tiger had exactly 498 Yen. Gai on the other hand had 750 Yen.

The Reason these three had been chosen to defend Naruto on his birthday was simple really, Itachi & Gai didn't mind doing things with children and were both strong Shinobi in their own right while Tiger was good at Ninjutsu but also had the very interesting and coveted Mokuton, The Mokuton gave him enough power to contain rogue Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki were those had demons sealed with-in them, It stood for "the power of human sacrifice".

It was currently Naruto's turn, he owned about a 5th of the Board but it was mostly high cost-high reward properties, Itachi owned 2/5th's and had moderately priced properties, Tiger had not a single propety, He just kept getting the cards that made the others pay him. Gai claimed the remained of the board, It was quite difficult to get around the board as it was, However many of the Quartet's properties where sprinkled around the board, No one had a...Monopoly on the four sides of the board.

However as time ticked on, Tiger went bankrupt because he didn't get enough of the payment cards. Itachi went bankrupt but all of his money and properties went to Naruto, evening up the game almost perfectly. Now it was done to Naruto and Gai, Neither wanted to lose but it was getting harder and harder not to. Eventually Naruto got a chain of bad rolls and ended up broke, a blue here, two browns and a red there. Eventually they celebrated Naruto's birthday,

One of the ANBU had baked him a cake, despite his relentless asking of who did and some very near slip-ups from Gai the quartet stopped talking about it. Though the ANBU agreed they that they would say that Naruto was grateful for it. Naruto's other gift's that were very securely hidden in a metal "Black-Box" in the outer wall of his apartment included several Jutsu Scrolls, Leg Weights from a certain Beast-with-a-bowlcut, a Katana that had a fox head for a guard, with the blade sticking out of the mouth, several "All-you-and-your-friends-can-eat" coupons for Ichiraku Ramen which were extremely valuable. And a camoflagued set of Shuriken, Kunai and Senbon which were more for show than anything but Naruto was still grateful none-the-less.

The ANBU had also sang him happy birthday, Which was one of the best moments of his short life. Despite his walls the trio had gotten through, It was nice. Gai, Naruto and Itachi had an eating competition using the Cake, Said Cake being almost as big as Naruto's table meant their was plenty to go around. Naruto was...Content, Happy.

That all changed when the Quartet heard the shattering of glass and a muffled thump, 4 heads whipped around and their eyes rested on a brick wrapped in explosive tags. Before Naruto could react he and the entire apartment exploded and he fell into unconciousness.

The Sandaime Hokage was Livid. Furious. Pissed. All of the Above.

This was as true as saying the Sky was Blue and the Grass was Green.

Konohagakure No Sato He thought bitterly, The Village hidden in the leaves was what many considered to be the "best" hidden vilage. It was overflowing with ryo and other goods, It was considered the strongest of the villages. It had abundant Kekkei Genkai using clans, and the ones they had were very diverse. And its active shinobi roster boasted legends like the "Copy-nin" Kakashi Hatake, The Gama Sannin Jiraiya and the Slug Princess Tsunade. However while looking on the outside Konoha would seem perfect, It really wasn't.

Since the Kyuubi's attack a decade prior the village had declined quite heavily, The once rich village had used all its resources on repairing the village. Tsunade had fled the village to drink away her problems and gamble what money she kept hold of away. Jiraiya was very rarely seen in Konoha, keeping up his spy work and following various threats to Konoha allowed very litle free time. The Academy, once a shining light of learning and a perfect place for training young Shinobi had become a Joke. The repairs on the village had taken a large amount of the Academys budget, It had taken large amounts of other budgets too.

He was an Expert on Taijutsu to the point he could handle Maito Gai and other Taijutsu Prodigies of such skill easily, At the same time. His Ninjutsu was his strongest front and while he didn't have as many jutsu as say...Kakashi, The ones he did have were mastered. That Key aspect is what made his jutsu more powerful. His Genjutsu was his weakest suit Yet it was still on Par with Itachi Uchiha, the undisputed leader in the Genjutsu ladder. His Fuiinjutsu (sealing) was on Par with his student Jiraiya's a fact that wasn't widely advertised, He had to have some aces up his sleeves after all.

Ontop of all that he could summon the Monkey race to help him in battle, The Leader of which could turn into a fearsome form by the name "Adamantine Staff" which was hard enough to defend against any attack known to Ninja kind and dish out a lot of damage. The only two reasons Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't the ruler of the Elemental Nations were three-fold; He hated violence, after living through two world wars he was sick of the sight of death and decay. The Second reason was rather simple...He was 70 Years old and the Final and Most Important Reason; The God-Damn Paperwork.

And Yet the people clearly thought him an old fool if they would so blatantly break his laws, an S-class law none the less and expect to get away with it. As his Psuedo grandson and 3 of his best ANBU agents laid in the medical wing of the ANBU HQ, He stared grimly at the results.

Gai; Took minor damage to do the upper body, Lower body was somewhat more severe though blunted by his absurdly heavy leg weights. Gai's legs would take roughly 1 and half months to heal. His hands were burned but they were only first degree burns.

Itachi; Damage to upperbody was minimal, His speed had managed to save him from most of the damage and helped him to shield the young Jinchuuriki. The Young Prodigies lower body had taken a blow, He had ended up with a broken right ankle and a broken left knee. He had landed from the explosion badly even though is body was limp.

Yamato; Yamato had managed to stay concious after the explosion, the willpower and adrenaline had managed to keep him on his feet after the attack. From there he had managed to fight off and kill/capture several of his attackers, Deserved a hell of a thank you, Saved 2 of his most powerful agents and his psuedo-grandson. He had Also reported that the attackers were shouting at him for protecting the "Kyuubi" and other such vile nonsense.

Naruto; Naruto was the only one of the 4 who the Hokage was perfectly sure he would be right as rain by the end of the Week. Though the injuries still prodded at his temper; a Fractured skull, a Dislocated shoulder, Broken arm and leg and a lot of bruises.

Kakashi was sitting in room, Leaning against the door reading his orange book. Many would assume that he was on a normal job, But if you were to stare into that single un-covered eye. You would fear him, His eyes seemed to be replaced with a black flame that licked the corners of his pupils, Begging to be unleashed. It was enough to make Hiruzen shiver, at least mentally.

"Kakashi" The Sandaime barked "Go down to the Interrogation wing, Anko and Ibiki should have gotten them to crack by now. If they have, collect those who so wrongly believed that they could move against their leader and not suffer the consequences. Use Force if they Resist. A lot of Force."

Kakashi said nothing as he moved, though if you were look into his eye once more, you would see unhindered glee, He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Civilians would resist, so would the Shinobi. They hated Naruto, and so they would resist their punishments. Thus Kakashi would gain his pound of flesh.

The Council Room was quiet.

The Clan heads glared at the Civilians, The Civilians glared at the Shinobi and the Shinobi Glared at the Clan Heads. The Elders; Consisting of Homura and Koharu along with Danzo, Sarutobi's Team mates and Rival respectively were making their own plans, Koharu wanted death to the attackers, Homura wanted to give them medals, Danzo wanted Naruto in his Root Program. His Shut-down-totally-not-still-operational-Root-Progr am.

The Tension could be cut with a Knife, The Doors Slammed open making the Civilians and Shinobi flinch while the Clan Heads relaxed, The Hokage would punish the attackers. The Hokage said in a rather cold tone of voice indicating his, Displeasure "At Precisely 7:31PM on the 10th of October, Naruto Uzumaki and 3 of my ANBU were attacked and almost killed by those who Defied their leader."

Some were thinking that they were going to get away with it, however their hopes were shot down by the next thing the Sandaime said "These Men and Women, are Traitors to the village. Before you complain, I Issued an S-class Law that you were to leave Naruto Alone, That No one was to speak of his Jinchuuriki Status. And yet I was defied, I am the Hokage of This Village and I am the Leader, I make the decisions. Not you. And certainly not the putrid hatefilled crowds out their."

Pausing to take a breath he continued "And as such my word is Law, What I Say Goes. And as Such, Those Responsible will take their punishments now. Come Forward." He said this looking directly at the Civilians and Shinobi.

No one Stepped Forward.

"Hm? Oh very well then, Unless those responsible in this room come forward. Their families will be killed, And I will find out who you are, Most of your family and Friends are being...Entertained right now in the Interrogation Wing."

This caused a lot of discussion before a rather portly Civilian spoke up "Hokage-sama, surely this is a little extreme? I understand having those responsible killed, But their families is too much, What about their children? would they be killed? Or would they be left alone in the world with nobody to look after them?"

His response was not was expected "Think of it as sending a message, You have defied your leader, You have defied your Hokage. You broke S-class laws and expected to be spared. What I do now, This will prove to the Civilians and Shinobi alike that they cannot escape from these things untouched. Their Children will be left in an Orphanage. While Unlike Naruto they will likely be adopted, I think they will have been punished enough, Ne?"

As the Portly Civilian was going to retort he was stabbed through the back of the head with a kunai burried up the ring by an ANBU. The Sandaime's Voice was heard one more, "Any other Comments?"

There was a mass shaking of heads as those Responsible came forward and were escorted by the ANBU to the Interrogation wing, It was clear the Sandaime wanted ever name on the List before he passed his Judgement and showed the Village his Wrath. He then spoke one last time "What else is on the agenda?".

Surprisingly, Not many had any issues to discuss.

**And that's it! now for the Asterisks.**

*** #1: The Uchiha Clan, I wouldn't say I hate it. But I always see stories where the Uchiha clan are against Naruto as much as possible, I just wanna break the Mold with them this time. Itachi may or may not slaughter the clan.**

***#2: Koharu, Much in the same was as the Uchiha, Koharu is seen to despise Naruto in most stories, so I made Koharu in this story like him :3**

**Make sure to Review, Reviews make authors Happeh! and No reviews make Authors Sad-Panda's D:**


End file.
